You Looked, It Saw, It Died
by PsychoSisters
Summary: Rating just to be safe! Anyway, Bakura seems to reeeeeeallllllllllly care about a certain brid nest...bit of OOC for Baki and I guess a lil for Ryou too ; heh..ONESHOT!


Hullo my friends and fans. And welcome to another pointless humor-thingy..

Rabbit: e_e…

PCU: ^^;er anyway, I came up with this story as I was reading Shbeba's story When Yamis Meet Cedar Point, and I got inspiration for this. Meh…and it reminded me when Rabbit found a bird's nest in her window too..soooooo yea…enjoy me guess. ^___^ And also, just a warning: MAJOR OOC for Bakura, and I guess a little for Ryou too, but otherwise, it's all good! *goes off and listens to Hammer, The Funky HeadHunter*

!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#

One day, Bakura was in the kitchen, looking for a steak or five. "Stupid hikari…" Bakura mumbled. "He forgot to buy some steaks again." As Bakura was about to go into Ryou's room and steal some of his money, he was something in the window. With a narrowed brow, Bakura walked over to the kitchen sink window, and saw that there was a bird's nest on the sill outside. Bakura cocked his head to one side, and as he was contemplating on whether he should eat the eggs or not, Ryou came home. "Bakura! I got something for you!" Ryou said from the doorway. Bakura ran to the living room, temporarily forgetting about the bird nest and the eggs that were inside of it. Rather childishly, Bakura asked, "Whadja get me? Whadja get me?" Ryou held up a grocery bag with a smile, and Bakura took the bag and looked inside. A squeal of delight came from the tomb robber. "Yay! STEAKS!" And with that, he ran back into the kitchen, fumbled around for the right pan to cook them in, and put it on the stove. He then slapped the steaks on and was seasoning them. Ryou just shook his head as he headed up to his room to change out of his uniform.

When Ryou came back downstairs, Bakura was eating his not-so-well-done steak. Ryou shuddered a little at the thought of 'how can he stand to eat them like that?!' He stuck his tongue out as he saw blood dripping from the steak the ever-so-happy tomb robber was eating. With a shake of his head, he walked over to the stove where there was one last steak left. Before he could ask, Bakura said, "That one's yours since you remembered to buy them." And he went back to wolfing down his four other steaks that lay before him. Ryou took his steak, seasoned it, and put it on his George Forman Grill (A/N: man those things are NICE!) "Hey Ryou," said Bakura between bites. "Hm?" "Cane I eat those?" Bakura said, pointing to the bird nest on the window sill with his fork. Ryou looked and shook his head. "Those eggs you can't eat because if you do, then the bird who laid them will be sad." Ryou said. Bakura's eyes grew big as he said the following:"The eggs got _laid_ ?!?" Ryou nearly choked on his pop. "N-nooo!" he sputtered. "The eggs didn't get laid _that_ way! Sheesh Bakura…" Bakura just shrugged and went back to eating his steaks. Ryou shook his head and wondered why Bakura just _had_ to be _his _yami…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Bakura got up a couple of hours after Ryou left, thinking about who he should steal from, get in a fight with…the usual. As he went into the kitchen fro some breakfast, or rather brunch, he looked at the bird's nest again, and saw the eggs still there. His stomach gave a growl. Bakura pouted as he remembered what Ryou said about eating them. He forced himself to look away, but his crimson eyes still looked at the eggs out of their corners. Bakura bit his lip. "NO!" he said, and quickly grabbed the Fruit Loops and ran into the living room to watch some T.V. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ryou got home from school, he went upstairs to change out of his uniform into his work clothes. As he walked through the living room towards the stairs, he expected to see Bakura sitting in front of the T.V., but he wasn't there. Ryou shrugged, assuming he must be out again.

Ryou came back downstairs and went into the kitchen…to find Bakura sitting on the countertop next to the window, which was open and had Bakura halfway over it. Ryou walked up to the sink and leaned on it while looking at Bakura. It took about a minute for Bakura to notice Ryou. And when he did, he stopped and slowly sat up straight on the counter. "What are you doing Bakura?" said Ryou, glancing at what Bakura _was_ doing. "Nothing…" Bakura said, sounding very much like a toddler, and hiding something behind his back. Ryou leaned towards the right, trying to see what he was hiding. He averted his eyes back to Bakura's face, "What are you hiding?" Sounding even more like a 3-year-old, Bakura answered, "Nothing…" Ryou rolled his eyes, and looked back at what Bakura was crouched over, and saw that it was the bird's nest Bakura had pointed out yesterday. But something was amiss… Ryou suddenly stood up straight and said, "Bakura! Where are the eggs?!" Bakura shoved his hands further behind his back, "I don't know…" Ryou just gave Bakura a blank stare. "Bakura. Give me the eggs. I know you have them." he said. Bakura pouted and looked guilty at the same time (A/N: have you've ever encountered this scenario before? It's adorable when the kid knows they're in trouble…), and held out his hands, holding both of the eggs. Ryou took the eggs away from Bakura, carefully wiped them off with a towel [1], and just as carefully put them back in the nest. "Why did you take them out of the nest?? I told you, you can't eat them!" Bakura pouted even more as he said, "But they looked so cold, so I was gonna put them in the microwave to warm them up!" He said this while smiling (yup, just like any little kid who would've thought that this would have been a great idear…). Ryou just gave him a look of horror, and shook hid head, mouth still agape and eyes wide. "Bakura, listen to me. Leave the eggs _alone_. If the Mother bird sees you she'll…she'll," Ryou tried to think of something to scare Bakura into leaving the eggs alone. "She'll…" Bakura leaned in intensely. "She'll peck your eyes out! And then, she'll go after your hair and she'll pluck all of that out, and use it for her nest!" Ryou said. Bakura gasped with wide eyes and clutched his hair, "Would she really?!" Ryou nodded, "So leave the eggs alone, alright?" Bakura nodded, and walked out of the kitchen, muttering about if birds would look pretty if they were to be on fire…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Bakura go up a couple of hours after Ryou went to school. Out of habit, he went to the kitchen for some breakfast and, again, he looked at the eggs in the nest. He bit his lip. 'They look so lonely…wait….why do I even _care_?' he just shrugged and got some Fruit Loops with milk, and went and watched T.V.

When Ryou came home from school, up to his bedroom to change into his work clothes (sorry if this is getting annoying…last time, I promise! ^^;). He went back downstairs minutes later to look for Bakura. When he didn't see him in the living room… 'Oh Ra…please let the eggs still be there…' he thought, looking towards the sky (or izzit the ceiling???). Ryou walked into the kitchen, an found, yep you guessed it, Bakura leaning over the sink, looking out the window at the bird's nest. "A-Hem!" said Ryou from the doorway. Bakura jumped and turned to Ryou. "How do you get in the house without me _sensing you_?!" Bakura said. Ryou just rolled his eyes and said, "How come you keep disobeying my order telling you to leave those damn eggs alone?!" "I didn't touch them!" Bakura shot back. "Fine, just leave them alone while I fix some dinner. Go sit at the table." said Ryou. Bakura went over to the table, rest his chin on his palm and stare out the window. Ryou just shook his head and took some ground beef and made them into patties and put them on his grill. Ryou was in the middle of getting the buns for the hamburgers, the cheese, mustard, onions and ketchup, when he heard Bakura gasp. "Ryou, Ryou! Look!" he said and pointed to the nest again. Ryou nearly dropped everything when Bakura said this, but quickly recovered and carried everything to the counter, and looked out the window. "Now what?!" he moaned. "That bird is attacking the eggs!" Bakura said. Ryou just rolled his eyes and said, "Bakura you baka, that's the Mother bird! The one who laid the eggs." Bakura looked back at Ryou with a raised eyebrow and said, "So she laid the eggs?" "Yes, I mean…you don't mean that suggestively…do you?" Ryou said. Bakura just smiled, and looked at the Mother bird when suddenly, the bird looked at Bakura, and fell over. Well, Ryou and Bakura just stared at the spot (the nest) where the bird had been a second ago with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. "…what just happened?!" Bakura asked Ryou, as they went over to the window, and were looking at the now twitching bird on the ground. "I think," said Ryou. "That it died, Bakura…" "..why??" Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged and went back over to the hamburgers to check on them. "But how did it happen?!" Bakura repeated. Ryou was silent for a moment, and then said, "You looked, it saw, it died…"

Bakura: "…"

FALALALALAAAAAAAAAAALALALALAAAAAAAAAGAINWITHTHEDAMNSINGINGWHENWILLITEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!

PCU:…ohayo *yawn*

Rabbit: ^^; um shouldn't you have said that _at the top ?_

PCU:….oh yah.

Rabbit; ^^;…

PCU: ^^; meh, well intended humor,and yes, the 'getting laid' thing was intended *grinz* I have such a dirty mind lol heh heh heh…

Rabbit: -_-' 

PCU: ^^; er anyway, like I said, inspired by Shbeba's story, When Yamis Meet Cedar Point and when Rabbit found a bird's nest in _her_ window when we were little. But NO, I really didn't want to put the eggs in the microwave…e_e I'm not _that_ stupid..

Rabbit: well I dunno about that…you are related to me ya know..

PCU: not really..and you just insulted yourself bakamono!!!

Rabbit: ….

PCU: -________-;; oi vey….reviews and/or flames are welcome. Yea, I dun care if you flame. It'd be our first! ^__^ *grin* 

[1] I heard that when you touch an egg, the Mother bird might pick up the human's scent and will abandon it *shrugs* dunno if this is really true, but that's why Ryou wiped them off with a towel in case you were wondering…


End file.
